There are problems with verification of vouchers or tokens (such as printed tokens) used in or sold at retail stores. The vouchers or tokens can be illicitly copied or otherwise forged. These forgeries can be presented for redemption by criminals in order to cheat the participating businesses. Accordingly, there is a desire to verify the vouchers or tokens prior to redemption. Examples of what the vouchers or tokens may be used for include a cash equivalent, event or travel tickets, public transportation, gift certificates, telephone calling cards, and the like.
Certain coin counter machines count a customer's coins and provide a voucher or token redeemable for cash or merchandise, e.g. from a hosting grocery store. The cash value of the voucher or token is generally equal to the coins input to the coin counter minus a service fee. The voucher or tokens is printed on paper which typically has security features which are designed to deter forgery. These security features may include watermarks, holograms, magnetic strips, colored printing, phase changing ink, microprinting or other techniques.
The cashier is generally trained to recognize counterfeit vouchers or tokens. When a voucher or token is presented to the cashier for redemption, the cashier checks the security features of the voucher or token for the indicators of a forgery. As can be appreciated, training is required so that the cashier can efficiently validate the voucher or token prior to redemption. Additionally, the capabilities of forgers is increasing in lock-step with the addition of new security features such that forged vouchers or tokens are a constant threat to participating businesses.
The need for trained cashiers to recognize forged vouchers or tokens limits the ability for cross-redemption of vouchers or tokens. For example, a voucher or tokens printed by a coin counter at a grocery store presented at a neighboring store in a strip mall may be impractical. Although customers would like greater freedom on where to redeem, cross-redemption at other stores would require the cashiers at all participating businesses be well trained. Unfortunately, outside the career cashiers typically at grocery stores, most cashiers are not well trained and could not be relied upon to correctly validate security features. Additionally, cross-redemption increases the risk of multiple redemptions. In multiple redemption situations, a valid voucher or token is copied and presented a many participating businesses in quick succession such that the potential risks to participating businesses are magnified.
Stores typically have a point-of-sale (POS) system for purchasing merchandise. A bar code on each piece of merchandise is scanned at the register whereupon a back room computer is queried for the current price. Communication between the register and the back room computer is typically hard-wired. Once the query is complete, the current price is added to the customer's bill. There are many variations of price query software because each store chain generally has custom software which performs this price query and other functions. This price query software is generally regarded by the stores as a trade secret such that modification of this software by third parties is not desired by the stores. Additionally, these scanners generally only recognize universal product code (UPC) bar codes which limit the type of bar codes which could be read by the scanners without extensive modification of the software. As can be appreciated by those skilled in the art, UPC bar codes do not allow for a great deal of information to be stored as a bar code. Accordingly, modification of the price query software and use of the scanners for verification may be impractical.
Retail stores which accept credit cards generally require checking whether the credit card is valid before the credit card is accepted. In modern checkout systems, a card reader near the cashier is swiped with the card so that magnetic information may be read from the card. This information is passed to an off-site database to determine if the information corresponds to a valid account by way of a telephone modem. Additionally, the cashier may check the signature line on the card or other security features to determine if the card is valid.
Many cashier stations automatically recognize products and coupons by reading a printed bar code. An optical scanning device reads the bar code to retrieve a code associated with the product. A database stored on the back room computer is queried to determine a price associated with that code. Once the price is known, it can be added to the bill. Similarly, coupons also have a bar code. When scanned, the value of the coupon is retrieved and applied toward the bill.